Card Attributes
This is a list of all of the attributes the 'attributes' file can contain. They're listed in groups based on if they're unique to particular card-types, or if they're used by multiple types. Common type '(string) all * The type of card. This is always the first line specified, and is limited to 'pony', 'ship', and 'goal'. '''name '(string) all * The exact name of the card. This must be specified and must be unique to this card. '''name_font_size (integer) all * The size of the font of the name of a card. This doesn't need to be defined, and will default to '55'. * This is only used when 'template' is set to 'True'. * There are two common sizes used for this, '55' and '43'. template '(boolean) all * Weather or not this card uses a template. This does not have to be specified, and will default to 'False'. * Cards that use a template only have the artwork for the card's image, and those that don't use a template have the entire card for the card's image. * Cards with this set to 'True' will require additional information, such as the power_description, quote, and copyright. * Cards with this set to 'True' will use the Templatizer, which uses the attributes of this card to generate an image of the card from scratch. '''power_description '(string) all * The description of a card's powers, or the description of a goals requirements and modifiers. This must be specified for any card that has 'template' set to 'True'. However, the value can be left blank. * This will be visible on the image of the card and is shown just under the keywords. * The font used with this uses a special character set, similar to how wingdings works. '''power_font_size (integer) all * The size of the font of the power/goal of a card. This doesn't need to be defined, and will default to '40'. * This is only used when 'template' is set to 'True'. * There are two common sizes used for this, '40' and '35'. quote (string) all * A quote from a fanfic/shipfic that relates to the card's theme. This must be specified for any card that has 'template' set to 'True'. However, the value can be left blank. * This will be visible on the image of the card and is shown just above the copyright. copyright '(string) all * The copyright regarding this card. This must be specified for any card that has 'template' set to 'True'. However, the value can be left blank. * This will be visible on the image of the card and is shown at the bottom of the card. Mixed '''power '(power) ship * The card's power. This must always be specified. A list of legal power's can be found here. * This may be left as 'None' in the event that the card doesn't have any power, otherwise a legal value must be used. '''power_activates_on (activation event) ship * A game event that allows this card to activate it's power. A list of legal activation events can be found here. * If the 'power_is_mandatory' attribute is 'True', then the card's power will activate immediately when this event is triggered. Otherwise, the player can decide if they'd like to activate the card's power when this event has been triggered. power_is_mandatory (boolean) ship * A True/False value specifying if this card's power will activate without permission when this card's activation event (specified by 'power_activates_on') has been triggered. keywords (comma-separated strings) ship * A list of the card's keywords. This must always be specified. A list of common keywords can be found here. * It is possible for a card to have no keywords (like in the case of Derpy Hooves), but the assignment must still exist. Pony gender '(string) pony * The gender of the pony or ponies on the card. This is limited to 'None', 'both', 'male', and 'female', and must always be specified. '''race '(string) pony * The race of the pony or ponies on the card. This is limited to 'None', 'earth', 'unicorn', 'pegasus', and 'alicorn', and must always be specified. * Changelings must have the race of 'None'. Their power will determine which race it is allowed to turn into. '''number_of_ponies (integer) pony * The number of ponies on the card. * This is usually specified on the card itself (ex. Flim & Flam states that the card counts as 2 ponies, while The Wonderbolts states it only counts as 1 pony), and can otherwise be assumed to be a value of '1' when not specified. power_is_copyable (boolean) pony * A True/False value specifying if this card's power can be copied. Ship There are no unique attributes for ship cards. Goal 'condition '(condition) goal * The condition to be met to make this goal complete. This must always be specified. A list of legal conditions can be found here. * Unlike most variables, a condition is formatted most similarly to a python function. 'worth '(integer) goal * How much this goal is worth. This must always be specified. 'modifiers '(comma-separated modifiers) goal * A list of modifiers that are applied to the player who wins this goal card. This must always be specified. A list of legal modifiers can be found here. * It is possible for a card to have no modifiers, but the assignment must still exist.